


cobra

by hagridsboots



Series: other [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636930





	1. Cast

****

**Stefania Lavie Owen is Roxy Perez**

****

****

**Emmy Rossum is Ashley Campbell**

****

****

**Camren Bicondova is Dea "Cool Cat" Myers**

****

**Emily Skinner is Calla "Angel" Letterman**

****


	2. v2

****

**1\. Kaylee Bryant is Jamie Martinez**

****

****

**2\. Camren Bicondova is Dea Brewer**

****

****

**3\. Emily Skinner is Millie Krupnick**

****

**4.**


End file.
